


All Wrapped Up: Dungarees and Christmas Trees

by Softlybutch



Series: A Good Ketch [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: All Wrapped Up Collection, Boats, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlybutch/pseuds/Softlybutch
Summary: Submission for the All Wrapped Up Christmas challenge.Set in my modern AU, A Good Ketch, where Anne is the captain of a historic sailboat and Ann owns a coffee shop chain. This is standalone.Prompt was to include at least five of the following: Thermometer, *Decorating, *Hot chocolate, Earring, A Letter, Praise/Daddy/Little One kink, *Edging, *Strap, *Power Bottom takes charge, Candle wax
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: A Good Ketch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070501
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	All Wrapped Up: Dungarees and Christmas Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was supposed to be smut, and it is, but I got caught up in some boat nonsense and fluff on the way there.

Ann Walker stepped gingerly down the ramp to the _Shibden_ ’s dock, two travel mugs of hot chocolate clasped in her hands. It was a dark and blustery mid-December afternoon with occasional snow flurries. Beyond the harbour the wind whipped up a grey and angry sea, spray flying across its surface. The worn boards of the dock were damp from lapping waves and melting snow. 

The _Shibden_ was wrapped up for the winter. White plastic sheeting was heat-shrunk around a frame to protect the deck from the elements. Two bare masts stuck out of the plastic, looking awkward devoid of their rigging and sails. Nearly a dozen heavy mooring lines criss-crossed along the dock to secure the boat for the inclement season.

Ann was bundled up against the weather in a pink puffy coat and a tasseled knit hat drawn close over her ears. She shuffled carefully up the gangway to the boat, cradling the hot chocolates in one arm as she unzipped the doorway in the cover and stepped aboard.

The cover acted like a greenhouse to trap the heat and block the wind. Ann re-zipped the door against the cold. It was warmer inside, though still not _warm_. Work lights were strung along the length of the boat, casting a golden glow. A bitter, smoky smell filled the space, its source a pot filled with black, steaming goo that sat atop a small burning stove in the middle of the deck.

“Anne?” Ann called.

“Over here,” came the reply from behind the deckhouse.

Ann walked around to find the captain knelt on the deck, pouring the same black liquid from a large and messy looking funnel. She wore black dungarees and a black hoodie (though both were faded to grey and splattered with paint and tar), heavy gloves, and worn knee pads. Her tongue stuck out between her lips in concentration as she kept an even bead of hot pitch pouring into a seam between two deck planks.

“Just a moment, darling, let me finish this seam,” Anne said when she noticed Ann in her periphery. 

“Of course, take your time,” Ann replied.

She took a sip from one of the hot chocolates and leant against the side of the pilot house while she watched Anne work. It was, well, _really_ hot. She loved to watch Anne do manual labour in her grungy work clothes. It wasn’t often she got to see it. During the summer sailing season the captain left maintenance to the crew, herself too busy with office work. But during the winter, with no income being generated from sailing, the deckhands took off for warmer climes or shore-based jobs, leaving only the captain to perform off-season maintenance. She might call on local friends to assist with bigger projects, but for the most part it was just Anne.

Anne reached the end of the seam and carefully lifted the funnel to prevent any drips. She stood and delicately walked around her work, planting a quick peck on Ann’s lips when she reached her.

“Hello, love.” Anne smiled at Ann while emptying the remaining pitch into the bubbling pot before she deposited the funnel into a metal bucket.

“Hi,” Ann replied. “I figured you could use a warm-up.” 

She handed one of the travel mugs over to Anne, who pulled off a glove with her teeth to receive it. Anne dropped the glove and lifted the mug to her lips. Her eyes lit up as she took a sip.

“Is there Baileys in here?” she asked.

“Mmhmm,” Ann nodded.

“Bless you, Adney, you are a godsend,” she said, pulling Ann in for a chocolatey kiss.

Ann hummed, grasping the bib of Anne’s dungarees and deepening the kiss. Her partner smelt of tar and wood and sweat, a heady mixture that Ann couldn’t get enough of.

“I just have to smooth out this seam, then I’m all yours,” Anne said, taking a large gulp of cocoa before setting it down and retrieving her discarded glove. 

“Can’t wait,” Ann grinned. 

She watched as Anne took hold of a bent metal rod that had been resting in the fire of the stove, returned to the seam she had just poured, and bent over to run the rod slowly along the pitch, smoothing it out. 

“How has your day been, dearest?” Ann asked while she worked, at the same time taking in the _spectacular_ view of the captain’s arse.

“Oh, all right,” Anne answered. “This will be the last of the deck done, so that’s a relief.”

Ann responded distractedly, “It looks good,” _mostly_ about her partner’s bum, but even her untrained eye could appreciate the shiny smooth seams that ran the length of the _Shibden_ ’s deck. 

“There.” Anne straightened, wiping the end of the pitch-coated rod on her trouser leg and eyeing her work with pride.

“Gorgeous,” Ann murmured as she pulled Anne in for another kiss. 

Anne chuckled as they parted. She didn’t quite understand how her messy work clothes got her girlfriend going, but she wasn’t about to complain. “Are you talking about me or the deck?” 

“Mostly you,” Ann replied cheekily, fingering the buckle of Anne’s dungarees. “Though the deck does look lovely.”

“Mm, thank you, darling.” Anne planted a soft kiss to Ann’s forehead. She deposited the rod into the same bucket as the funnel, pulled off her gloves and knee pads, and shut off the propane that was feeding the stove. “Let me just change and we can go—”

“Wait! Don’t change,” Ann cut in.

“Oh?” Anne raised her eyebrows. 

“I, er, got a Christmas tree for the flat.”

“Uh huh…”

“And I need your help to put it up. And decorate.”

“By ‘my help’ do you mean for me to put up the tree in my disgusting work clothes so that you can sit back drinking your cocoa and ogling my bum?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Ann bit her bottom lip, smiling up at Anne.

Anne shook her head and laughed, “All right, if you insist. Take this smelly sailor home, then.”

“Gladly,” Ann grinned. Her heart still leapt every time Anne called her flat home. She had only moved in about a month previous and it still felt fresh and exciting that _Captain Anne Lister_ lived with her, let alone that she was her partner.

Ann pressed a kiss to Anne’s jaw and grabbed their hot chocolates, waiting for Anne to shrug on her heavy work jacket and pull her watch cap over her head before leading the way off of the ship.

*

They walked companionably through the quiet streets, hands clasped together in the pocket of Anne’s jacket, taking sips of cocoa during lulls in conversation. Ann’s flat was only a fifteen minute walk from where the _Shibden_ docked (eight if Anne walked at her usual pace). As they approached Ann’s building, Anne had to stop and laugh at the comically large tree tied haphazardly to the top of Ann’s car parked out front.

“Adney, darling, are you sure that tree will fit up the stairs?”

“Well, that’s why I brought my big strong captain to carry it,” she said, squeezing Anne’s arm.

“Mm, I see, you’re just using me for my muscles.” 

“Always.” Ann stood on her toes to kiss the tip of Anne’s nose before taking the travel mug from her hand. “I’ll meet you upstairs!”

Anne shook her head and grinned as her girlfriend disappeared into the building. The tree really wasn’t _that_ big. It dwarfed Ann's car, sure, but it _was_ a Mini. She was more concerned about the narrow and winding stairway she would have to navigate to get it to Ann’s flat than her ability to carry it.

It ended up not being that bad. The tree was well-wrapped, and she easily untied it from Ann’s car. The stairs _were_ a bit tricky, but tugging it by the trunk one step at a time got the job done. Anne pushed open the unlatched door to Ann’s flat with her back and pulled the tree in after her. 

“Where would you like it, love?” Anne asked over her shoulder.

“Over by the window, please, dearest. I’ve cleared a space,” Ann said as she placed a few logs in the fireplace. 

Even though she had just dragged it through the building, Anne didn’t want to scratch up Ann’s floors (plus, she couldn’t help showing off a little), so she found the balance point and hoisted the tree up onto her shoulder. She had carried many much heavier objects in this manner before—spars, sails, cordage—and while the tree was pricklier than her usual fare, it was lighter, and she was able to carry it across the room and set it into the stand with ease.

“Is it straight, darling?” Anne asked as she knelt on the floor and fiddled with the knobs on the stand.

“I’m not,” Ann breathed, the vision of her strong partner carrying an entire tree on her shoulder still running in her mind.

Anne chuckled, “I know, love. The tree. Is the tree straight?”

“Well, why would I prescribe such a dreadful fate to the poor thing, we don’t even know its gender,” Ann quipped.

“Ann, love, I appreciate the gay jokes—I really do—but I’d very much like to get this tree sorted,” Anne pleaded as needles pricked the side of her face.

“Oh, well, a little to the left then.”

Anne shifted the tree. “There?”

“A bit more… there! Perfect.”

Anne tightened the knobs all the way then stood up, unwrapping the tree and fluffing the branches.

“There. That’s a good looking tree, Adney,” Anne praised.

“Thank you, I picked it out myself,” Ann said, stepping back from the slowly catching fire. “Would you get the box of decorations from the attic?”

“Of course.” Anne tugged off her hat and shrugged out of her jacket, sufficiently warm after carrying the tree and with the fire going, and dropped them on the sofa.

She kissed Ann on the cheek as she passed and continued down the hall to the attic entrance where she opened the overhead door and pulled down the ladder. It was a bit rickety, but nothing like climbing aloft on the _Shibden_ in a gale. The box was easy enough to find, quite large and labelled “XMAS” in big, block letters. 

As she began a careful descent, she found Ann waiting at the bottom of the ladder, presumably to receive the box. But instead, as Anne stepped down all the way, she tugged on the brace of Anne’s dungarees and whispered into her ear, “I want you to fuck me with your cock tonight.”

Anne nearly dropped the ornaments in shock as a flood of arousal rushed between her legs. She gaped at Ann, mouth going dry, but Ann only smiled sweetly before skipping away. It took a few moments before Anne’s brain caught up with her body.

“Ann. _Ann!_ ”

She grasped the box clumsily and raced after her girlfriend, her boxers sticking uncomfortably to her now-wet core.

She caught up with her in the living room, where Ann was nonchalantly stringing lights on the tree as if nothing had happened.

Anne set the box down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Ann’s waist from behind, pulling her close and kissing her neck. “Come on, darling,” she murmured into her ear.

“We have to decorate the tree, dearest,” Ann replied impishly, even as gooseflesh rose on the back of her neck.

“It can wait, surely,” Anne argued, grinding her hips and sliding her hands up under Ann’s jumper to caress her bare skin.

Ann let out a shaky breath, but she pulled Anne’s arms away and turned to face her.

“After,” she leaned in, swiping her tongue along Anne’s ear, “we decorate.” She stepped back, holding Anne at arm’s length, a wicked grin adorning her face. Anne groaned.

“Fine, but let’s get on with it,” she conceded, opening the box and rummaging through it.

Anne grabbed ornaments at random and hung them haphazardly on the tree, only to be scolded by an enigmatically slow and methodical Ann. Ann—who had started this nonsense—moved the ornaments Anne placed to different spots, adjusted the branches, held one ornament in her hand for what _must_ have been a solid minute before placing it precisely on the tree.

After several minutes of this Anne had progressed from frantic and desperate to almost at peace with the fire burning inside of her. Finally, after what seemed to Anne like hours but was probably no more than half of one, Anne stretched up and placed the star at the top of the tree. As soon as she'd done so, Ann had grabbed her and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Momentarily stunned, Anne soon returned the kiss with equal fervour, her hands gripping Ann’s hips and holding her tight as their tongues slid against one another. Ann’s hands weaved through Anne’s short hair as she peppered kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She lingered there, wet lips sucking and nipping at Anne’s pulse point. Anne groaned and ran her hands lower to squeeze Ann’s ass.

Ann ground her hips into Anne, murmuring, “I’m so wet for you,” before tugging on Anne’s earlobe with her teeth.

Though Anne’s brain was clouded with arousal, she still found the statement amusing. “Yes, well, _you're_ the one who wanted to decorate the bloody tree first, darling.”

“Well, seeing you squirm _was_ quite fun,” Ann said, pulling away and biting her lip.

“Mm, and now I think it’s your turn to squirm, my dear,” Anne growled before hoisting Ann up into her arms.

Ann let out a squeal, wrapping her legs around Anne’s waist and grasping around her shoulders as Anne carried her into the bedroom.

Anne fell down on the bed with Ann beneath her, kissing and grazing her teeth along her neck while grinding her hips between her legs. Ann pushed her away briefly to pull her jumper over her head, tossing it aside before drawing Anne back to her.

They kissed hungrily with swollen lips, tongues sliding against one another, as Anne’s calloused hands explored Ann’s torso. She reached behind Ann’s back to unclasp her bra, the rough canvas and cold buckles of her dungarees brushing against Ann’s soft skin. Anne trailed her lips down Ann’s chest, holding her gaze as she seized the bra between her teeth and pulled it down her arms. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ann gasped. Her eyes were dark with arousal, her chest flushing a bright pink.

Anne grinned devilishly before brushing her lips and tongue back up Ann’s stomach and to her breasts, taking her right nipple into her mouth while tweaking the left between her fingers. Ann moaned, clutching at Anne’s head and bucking her hips.

Anne hummed in delight at Ann’s reactions. As turned on as she was, she was determined to pay Ann back for making her wait. She lightly tugged at Ann’s nipple with her teeth before moving her attention to the other, sucking and teasing as Ann writhed and whimpered beneath her. 

She felt Ann attempting to undo the buckle of her dungarees, but the angle wasn’t quite right. She pulled away, quickly undoing the buckles and shoving them down, but they caught awkwardly on the boots she hadn’t had the chance to remove yet. 

Anne laughed, sitting back on the bed as she wrenched at her boot laces. Ann giggled as well, crawling over to assist in the effort, and soon enough they’d managed to divest Anne of her boots and dungarees. Anne hastily shucked her hoodie along with the thermal beneath it as well.

Clad in only a black sports bra and boxer-briefs, Anne cut a striking figure. Lean and muscular with defined abs and biceps, Anne was _fit_. A few scars marred her body, and while she wasn’t as tan as she was in the summer, distinct lines remained visible around her upper arms and neck. Ann licked her lips as she gazed unabashedly.

Anne smirked, pushing Ann back beneath her and meeting her lips sloppily while she wrenched open her trousers. Ann hurriedly lifted her hips and shoved her jeans and knickers down as far as she could reach. Anne nipped at Ann’s bottom lip before breaking away, pulling her jeans all the way off then languidly trailing her lips up Ann’s bare calf, thigh, hip. She gave the other leg the same achingly slow treatment and by the time she had reached her upper thigh Ann was whimpering, lifting her hips, and tugging at Anne’s hair.

At long last, Anne traced her tongue through Ann’s arousal. She groaned at the taste of her; salty and sweet and _utterly divine_. Ann moaned, throwing her head back as Anne methodically licked and mouthed her folds, occasionally brushing her clit, but not giving it nearly the amount of attention she knew Ann craved.

Ann bucked her hips. “Anne, please,” she whined.

“Mm, you made me wait for this, darling.” She nipped at Ann’s inner thigh, “The least I can do is return the favour.”

Ann groaned, writhing with need as Anne continued to tease her. She grasped at Anne’s head, pulling her closer, grinding her hips up into Anne’s warm mouth only to be held down by her rough hands. _Finally_ , Anne began to lick and suck at her clit, the delicious pressure sending Ann hurtling rapidly toward her release.

“Yes, yes, Anne, right there,” she mumbled, clutching at Anne’s hair almost painfully. 

But right as Anne felt Ann’s muscles begin to tense beneath her, she tore away. Ann’s eyes shot open and she looked incredulously at Anne, who gave her a fiendish smile, running her hands up and down her thighs.

“ _Anne!_ ” Ann sat up abruptly, chest heaving as she took ragged breaths.

“I believe you requested something special for tonight, did you not, love?” Anne asked innocently, getting up and opening the bedside table drawer.

“Yes, but…” Ann trailed off as she watched Anne pull out her strap-on and boxer-brief harness. 

Anne shucked her pants, which were sticky with her arousal, and pulled on the briefs with the dildo already affixed. The bumpher pressed against her swollen clit, but she pushed thoughts of her own pleasure to the back of her mind as she pounced on top of Ann.

She bit and sucked at Ann’s neck, her hands groping Ann’s breasts and pinching her nipples. Ann whined and moaned, bucking her hips against the cold silicone and clawing at Anne’s back.

Anne leaned back, lining up the tip of her cock with Ann’s glistening entrance and slowly pushed inside, delighting in how easily she slid in. Ann let out a low whine as she was filled, lifting her legs to wrap around Anne’s waist and digging her heels into her back to draw Anne in as deeply as she could.

“Fuck, you take me so well,” Anne groaned into her ear as she began a slow and steady rhythm. The base of the cock rubbed deliciously against her clit with each thrust and Anne fought to keep her own orgasm at bay. She panted into Ann’s neck as she increased her pace, pounding into Ann’s core with abandon. 

Ann lifted her hips to meet Anne’s thrusts, her moans growing louder as she neared her peak. Anne felt the increase in pressure around her cock as Ann approached her climax, and with a level of concentration and willpower even Anne was surprised to find she had at that moment, she pulled out all of the way, sitting back on her knees between Ann’s legs.

Ann let out a frustrated cry, sitting up to glare at Anne with unbridled rage, her flushed chest heaving. “What the _fuck?”_

“Fair is fair my love,” she panted. Though she was starting to wonder whether she was punishing Ann or herself more at this point.

“Oh we’re well past fair,” Ann said before shoving Anne roughly back onto the mattress.

Anne hadn’t expected that but, well, perhaps it was time she let her Adney have her way. Ann straddled her hips, rubbing herself along the length of Anne’s cock and moaning wantonly. Anne gaped at the sight, her hands moving up to rest on Ann’s hips.

Ann slowly lowered herself onto Anne’s cock, hands braced on her stomach, whining with pleasure as it filled her. She ground her hips into Anne, who groaned at the perfect pressure on her clit. Anne watched as Ann began to raise and lower herself on her cock, her breasts bouncing as she moved. She began slowly at first, then built up speed, throwing her head back, palming her own breast with one hand while the other rubbed her clit as she slammed herself down on Anne’s cock.

The sight of Ann riding her cock, touching herself, the sound of wet skin slapping together as their bodies met, the sweet moans leaving Ann’s lips, and the perfect way the base of the cock rubbed against her clit meant that Anne was _not_ going to last very long.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” she groaned, grasping Ann’s hips with an iron grip.

“Fuck, yes, come inside me,” Ann whined.

That was all it took. Anne’s muscles seized as waves of pleasure rushed through her core. Her rough hands squeezed Ann’s hips as she shuddered through a powerful orgasm, surely leaving fingertip shaped bruises on her girlfriend’s pale skin.

The feeling of Anne shuddering inside of her pushed Ann over the edge as well. She brushed her clit a few more times before she came, clenching around Anne’s cock as her orgasm tore through her. She collapsed on top of Anne, cock still buried inside her.

They breathed heavily for a few moments, sweaty skin sticking together, Anne’s arms limply draped over Ann’s back. Eventually Ann regained enough energy to pull herself off of Anne’s cock and flop down beside her.

They turned their heads to look at each other, chests still heaving, and grinned.

Their post-coital bliss was interrupted by Anne’s stomach rumbling, and they both broke into fits of laughter.

“You know, we haven’t eaten anything all evening,” Anne chuckled.

“What do you mean, I brought you hot chocolate!” Ann retorted.

Anne only laughed again before leaning in to press a tender kiss to Ann’s lips.

“Happy Christmas, my love.”

“Happy Christmas, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that I wrote this entire story without any caulk/cock puns, which is highly un-sailorly of me, and for that I deeply apologise.
> 
> If you’re interested in seeing the boat work Anne was doing, here’s a video! https://youtu.be/vTx9-wHmsnc
> 
> Hope everyone has a lovely holiday season and a merry christmas!


End file.
